1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, especially to a portable electronic device with an adjustable cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebooks, and others, often have a base and a cover with a display. The cover is fixed to the base such that the display can only be adjusted on one axis, causing inconvenience of use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.